Misunderstanding
by nadd
Summary: Natsume" Mikan said as a cold voice as she was carrying Akito. "I want to divorce you" she said. "What? But why? I love you!" he asked. "Hn. Don't play dumb with me! You know why!" she said and went upstairs. Oh no! Mikan want to divorce Natsume! R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**Stracy: Hi there minna-san! This is my third Gakuen Alice story! Down here is the character introduction**

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION**

**Mikan Hyuuga, 24 years old**

A daughter to a very rich and successful businessman. She is kind, smart, beautiful and very intelligent. She is married to Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan was friends with him when she was 10. She has the S.E.C and nullifying alice

**Natsume Hyuuga, 25 years old**

A son to a very rich and successful businessman. He is kind of a pervet guy but he's handsome and smart! He is married to Mikan Sakura! He has the fire alice.

**Akito Hyuuga, 1 year old**

Hehehhe! This is a made up character by me! Well, here's the point! Akito Hyuuga is Mikan and Natsume Hyuuga's one and only child. He is a cute boy. He has the S.E.C, nullifying and fire alice.

**Hotaru Imai, 24 years old**

She is best friends with Mikan Sakura since their age was 4. She is smart and a little bit of cold hearted. She likes collecting money and blackmailing people especially, Ruka Nogi, her boyfriend! She has the inventions alice.

**Ruka Nogi, 25 years old**

He is best friends with Natsume Hyuuga since young age. He is smart. He always got blackmailed by his girlfriend, Hotaru Imai. He has the animal pheromone alice.

**Stracy: Well, that's all for the character introduction! No Luna the hag in my story! Now, I present to you, my third one shot Gakuen Alice story! Titled, Misunderstanding!**

Natsume opened the door and saw Mikan sitting on the couch."Natsume" Mikan said with a cold voice as she was carrying Akito. "Yes, dear" "I-I want to divorce you" said Mikan, coldly. "What? But why? I love you!" shouted and asked the confused Natsume Hyuuga. "Oh, come on! Don't play dumb with me! You know why!" Mikan said and went upstairs, leaving Natsume.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was a beautiful morning at Tokyo. The sun was shining and the bird was chirping. As for Mikan, she was preparing breakfast for her beloved husband, Natsume Hyuuga. Then Natsume came down the stairs. He went to Mikan and said, "Good Morning dear" and kissed her cheek.

"Good Morning!" was the reply from our brunette. "Where's Akito?" asked Natsume. "He's asleep inside the cradle" said Mikan poining her finger at the cradle. Awww! He looks cute when he's asleep. Then Natsume smiles! But, only a bit. Then he and Mikan ate breakfast together!

"I got to go now" said Natsume. As he was about to open the door, Mikan came running to him. "Natsume! Natsume! Wait!" said Mikan. "What is it?" he asked. "Natsume, you forgot your tie!" said Mikan as she was holding a tie. Natsume looked at his shirt and, there was no tie!

"I don't want to wear it" said Natsume. "Listen! I bought this tie for you and you're going to wear it, UNDERSTAND!!??" said the angry brunette and ties the tie around Natsume's neck.

**NATSUME'S POV **

"Why did she buy me this neck tie? It's full of……..POLKADOTS!! YUCKS!! I remember the first time I wear it! They were all laughing at me! This is so embarrassing!"

**END OF NATSUME'S POV**

"There you go! You look really handsome!" said Mikan, smiling at Natusme. "Hn" was the only reply from Natsume. Mikan went angry and said, "How could you just 'HN' at me!! I'll kill you!" the brunette said as she was chasing Natsume with a knife in her hand. Then they heard a crying voice.

"Waakkk!! Waakkk!!" cried Akito. "Oh no!" said Mikan and ran towards Akito. "There, there! Don't cry Akito!" she said and put Akito back into the cradle. "This is all your fault Natsume!" said Mikan. "I didn't do anything" replied Natsume. "Yes, you did!" said Mikan.

"No, I didn't" replied Natsume. "Why yu-" Mikan was cut off when Natsume kissed her on her lips. "Bye, I'm going" said Natsume. "Oh, bye" said Mikan. "Hmmm……." Mikan smiled.

**EVENING, 4PM**

"Hmm….I'm feeling boring!" Mikan thought. Growl~Growl~ "I'm feeling hungry" said Mikan and went downstairs. "There's nothing to eat!" complained Mikan. "I know, I can eat outside but, Akito's sleeping! I know! I can ask Hotaru to look after Akito!" she said, running to the telephone.

She dialed Hotaru's number and waited. "hello, Hotaru!" said Mikan. "Mikan! How are you?" asked Hotaru. "I'm fine thank you! Hey, are you busy right now?" asked Mikan. "Umm……No. Why?" asked Hotaru. "Can you look after Akito for a while?" asked Mikan. "Hmm…But, it will cost you a lot" said Hotaru

"You meanie! Fine, I'll pay you!" said the angry Mikan. "Okay! I'll be there in……..half an hour" said Hotaru. "Okay, bye!" said Mikan. "Bye" replied Hotaru. "I better get ready" she said and went upstairs.

**HALF** **AN HOUR LATER..**

Ding dong! "I'm coming!" said Mikan, running down the stairs. "She opened the door and saw Hotaru. "Hota-" she was cut off by Hotaru when Hotaru said, "Where's my payment?" asked Hotaru. "WHY YOU!!!!" shouted Mikan. "If you don't want to pay me, I'm going" said Hotaru.

"Fine! Here's you payment" said Mikan as she was taking money out of her purse. "Thank you and have a good day!" said Hotaru and went inside. "Okay! Bye Hotaru!" Mikan said. "Bye" she replied and closed the door.

**PAVILLION, 8PM**

"WOW!! This new place sure looks awesome! Mmmm…..There are even many restaurants! Which one should I pick?!" she said. As she was looking for a good spot to eat, she saw her husband with another girl. "N-N-Natsume! H-how could he go out with another woman!" she said.

She was about to cry when she tried to hold back her tears but it didn't work! She cried sadly. "I hate Natsume….and that girl! Who the heck is she?" thought Mikan. Since the woman is sitting in front of Natsume, Mikan didn't see her face. Then Mikan wiped her tears and ran away.

**HYUUGA RESIDENCE, 10PM**

Natsume opened the door and saw Mikan sitting on the couch. "Natsume" Mikan said with a cold voice as she was carrying Akito. "Yes, dear" "I-I want to divorce you" said Mikan, coldly. "What? But why? I love you Mikan!" shouted and asked the confused Natsume. "Oh, come on! Don't play dumb with me! You know why!" Mikan said and went upstairs, leaving Natsume.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_**

* * *

**_

Natsume then ran upstairs. He tried to open the door but, the door was locked. "Mikan, open the door!" yelled Natsume. "Why should I?" asked Mikan, angrily. Then Natsume hit the door real hard until it opens. "Get out" Mikan shouted. "Mikan, let me ex-" he was cut off when Mikan said, "Get out of my house!" Mikan shouted.

"Mikan, please let me-" he was cut off again when Mikan said, "GET OUT!!" she shouted on top of her lungs. Since she told Natsume to get out of the house, he had too. Poor Natsume. He then dialed Ruka's phone number. "Hello, Ruka" Natsume said. "Oh, hi Natsume. So, is there any-" he was cut off by Natsume.

He said, "Hey, can we meet somewhere?" asked Natsume. "Sure. When, what time and where?" asked Ruka. "Today, now and at the Starbucks!" said Natsume. "Okay, okay! See you there then. Bye" said Ruka. "Hmm…bye" he replied. He then took the car key and opened the door and slammed it!

**STARBUCKS, 9PM**

Natsume was drinking a cup of coffee when Ruka came. "Yo, Ruka!" said the flame caster. "Hey, so, what want?" Ruka asked as he was drinking a cup of coffee. "You've got to help me, Ruka" said Natsume. "help you with what?" Ruka asked. "It's about Mikan. She wants to divorce me" he said.

"What? Why does she wants to divorce you?" asked Ruka. "Well, she wants to because she saw me with a girl" he said. "SO, you have a girlfriend?" asked Ruka. "No!" Natsume replied. "Then, who is this, girl we're talking about?" asked Ruka. "Well, she's….." he told Ruka who was the girl.

"Oh! So, why don't you tell her the truth?" asked Ruka. "She won't give me a chance" Natsume said. "You have to try! Why don't you go home and-" he was cut off when Natsume said, "GO HOME?? Man, she chased me out of the house so, that's why I'm here" said Natsume.

"Oh, sorry. But, you must tell her the truth or she'll divorce you. Why don't you ask her to give you a chance?" asked Ruka. "Do you think she will?" Natsume asked back. "I don't know. Maybe yes! Or, maybe no. Well, I got to go now Natsume. Bye" he said and went off. Natsume then drink his coffee.

**HYUUGA RESIDENCE, 9:45PM**

Natsume went inside the house and sat down for a while. Suddenly, he heard a Bump sound. BUUUMMMPPP!!! He quickly went upstairs and opened the door .He was shocked seeing Mikan lay motionless on the floor. He quickly brings Mikan to a (nearby) hospital.

**HOSPITAL, 10:05PM**

Natsume waited outside the room while the doctor checked on Mikan. Then the doctor came out of the room. "How's Mikan?" he asked, worriedly. The doctor smiled at him and said, "Congratulations Hyuuga! Your wife, Hyuuga is pregnant" said the doctor.

Natsume was relieved and said, "Thank you doctor" he said and went inside the room. He saw Mikan sleeping on the bed. He went towards her and kissed her forhead. Then he whispered, "Good night" he whispered and went back home to look after Akito who is alone.

**NEXT MORNING, HYUUGA RESIDENCE, 9PM**

"(Yawn) (Stretch) Huh?" he said, shocked to see himself on the floor. "Acuumm! (Sneezing)" he sneezed. "Did you have a 'good night' sleep?" asked a person behind him. He turned around and saw Mikan smiling at him. "Here, let me help you" she said as she was stepping on Natsume's hand.

"Ooucch!!" he said in pain. The brunette grabbed his hair and whispered at his ear, "Now, dear" she said. The she said, "GET OUT!!" she shouted at Natsume's ear. "Arghh!!" he said. Natsume was really angry and slapped Mikan. Then Mikan started to cry.

"I (sniff) hate (sniff) you (sniff)" she said and went upstairs crying. Then Natsume followed her up. He saw Mikan crying. He then said, "Mikan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hu-" he was cut off when she said, "Get out Natsume!! I hate you! I hate you! I don't want to see your face ever!' she shouted.

Natsume was sad and had to leave the house. He was going to take Akito with him but, Mikan didn't allow him to. "This is the worst day in my life! How will I get together with Mikan?" Natsume said to himself as he was packing his clothes But, behind the door, seeks someone!

Someone who is hearing everything that Natsume said! You know who! Of course, Mikan Hyuuga or should I say Mikan Sakura, since she wants to divorce with him! "Tch! Get back together with me, huh? Idiot! I'll never forgive him NEVER!" and with that she said she went downstairs.

**THE NEXT DAY, STARBUCKS, 1PM**

Ruka and Natsume was drinking when Ruka said, "Is Mikan still angry at you?" he asked. "Yup" replied Natsume. "Not only angry, but hate!" he continued. "Look, why don't you ask her to give you a chance?" he asked. "Tch! She wouldn't give even once" he said. "Natsume…Natsume…" Ruka said.

**HYUUGA RESIDENCE (THEY'RE NOT DIVORCE YET), 1:30PM**

Ding! Dong! "I wonder, who could it be" thought Mikan. Mikan opened the door and saw Hotaru. "Hey, Hotaru!" she said. "Hey…" she replied. "Come in" she invited. "Thanks". Mikan closed the door and said, "What brings you here?" asked Mikan. "I heard that…" she stopped. "Heard what?" asked the brunette.

"I heard that you wanted to divorce Natsume, right?" she asked. "H-h-how did you know that?" she asked, shocked. The brunette didn't even tell anyone I mean, ANYONE about that! "Well, Ruka told me" she replied. "How did Ruka know?" the brunette asked. "Natsume told him" she said.

Mikan face turned from smiling face to angry face. "Why that stupid je-" she was cut off when Hotaru said, "Look Mikan, why don't you give him a chance to tell that, what really happened?" she asked. "Why should I? I saw it with my eyes!He has a girlfriend!" she said angrily.

"Well, f you don't want to listen, suit yourself then!" Hoatru said and stands up. "hey, Hotaru, w-where are you going?" asked the lonely brunette. "I'm going home!" she said. "But…but.." she was cut off when the ice queen said, "I don't want to be friends with a person who won't give someone a chance!" she said and went off.

"Hotaru……." The brunette said. She went upstairs to see if Akito is awake but, he's still asleep. Then Mikan lie down beside him and though, "Natsume…….Do I really need him? Should I give him a chance to explain? But, sometimes……….I fell like, like, like……I'm all alone with Akito" she thought.

**NIGHT, FISH POND, 8PM**

Mikan was feeding the fishes when Natsume came. "Mikan" the flame caster said. "You…GO AWAY!! Didn't I told you that I don't want to see your face ever again?" she said. "Mikan…Please, please give me a chance to explain, Mikan" he begged. Mikan then thought for a while.

Then she said, "Fine!" she said. Natsume was relieved and started to tell the truth. "Mikan, do remember Aoi?" he asked. "Aoi!? OMG!!! I do not remember!" she said. "What? I mean, Aoi Hyuuga, my little sister!?" he said, shocked because Mikan doesn't remember Aoi.

"Sorry, Natsume! Hehehhe! I don't" she said. Natsume sweet drops! "Hmm…Well, the girl that you saw with me at the restaurant was Aoi" he said. "What!? Aoi! But…but" she said, shocked. "Aoi…She just came back from London after studying there for 3 years" he said.

"Ohh…….I see" she said. The brunette regret because…She always scold Natsume and do bad things to him! Well, kind of bad! "So, do you forgive me?" he asked. "Yes! And I'm so sorry because these past days I…I…" she was cut off. "That's okay. I forgive you" he said smiling a bit a his wife.

"Well, since you forgive me, I'll do anything as you say….For once!" she said. "Really?" he asked. "Yes! Really!" the brunette replied. "Hmm…..Let's get another baby!" the flame caster said. Mikan smiled for a while….Then she said, "ARE YOU NUTS??!! I'm pregnant you idiot!" she shouted.

"Hn" the flame caster replied as he was smiling at his wife. "Come on! Let's go home" he said and carried Mikan, bridal style. And they all live happily ever after!

* * *

**THE END**

**Starcy: WOAH! I am so tired! So do you like the story? How was it? Please drop and review and many thanks for those who wants to! Bye^^..**


End file.
